Battra
"If a species, despite all evidence of council and logic, is intent on destroying the world for the sake of pure greed, it must be exterminated. There will be no exceptions. They enslaved me, forced me to be their hound. It's because of them that my sister is dead, and for that they will pay. For our race, for Terra... FOR MOTHRA!" -'Battra' in "One Last Game" Battra is a current member of the Earth Conquerors and is The Guadrian of Terra. He is the descendant of the Kaiju of Earth Gigamoth of the Eight Guardians of Terra, the brother of Mothra The Guardian of Mortals and uncle of Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. He was controlled by the psychic twins Minnete and Mallory to kill his sister. Appearance Battra has a predominately black body with very large wings that have patterns of red, black and yellow. He also has yellow horns on his head, six clawed legs, and red eyes which glow purple when firing his beam, as well as a red line which runs down his body's sides. Unlike Mothra who has fur, Battra has an armored body and also lacks antenna. At the end of his abdomen, Battra has three protections, two of which form a pincer/stinger like structure. In his larva form Battra is mostly black but with a lot of yellow and a dark red underside. On his head is a giant yellow horn which glows when use fires a beam attack. On either side of his mouth are tusks. Battra's larval form is larger than Mothra's Larva form and has more powerful horn-like legs which are yellow, it is also physically stronger than Mothra's. Like his adult form the larva also has red eyes. Personality Being born from the same egg, Battra and Mothra shared a strong bond between each other. However, being the Guardian of Terra, he does not care much over the lives of humans like his sister and is more concerned over the well being of the planet. After being placed under the control of Minnett and Mallory, he behaved more like an attack dog, attacking and destroying anyone or anything the two ordered him too against his will. Following the death of Mothra by Minnett and Mallory's orders, he began to harbor a deep hatred for humanity, which eventually led to him to come into league with SpaceGodzilla. History Following the Toba Extinction, the Kaiju of Earth Gigamoth laid a single egg before sacrificing her soul to the Tree of Life with the other six remaining guardian's, which eventually hatched into Mothra and Battra. Battra became known as the Guardian of Terra while his sister became the Guardian of Mortals. After the chaotic clash between King Caesar and Megalon, many of the planets second line of guardian Kaiju, including Battra, went into a state of hiding for over a thousand years. In 1961, Battra reawakened in Siberia, Russia. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1972, Battra was could sense Mothra close by and went on a journey to find his sister. When Battra was swimming towards Japan, he encountered Godzilla and engaged him in battle. The battle is interrupted when the A.M.F. intervene and begin to attack Godzilla, allowing Battra to head towards Japan, but Godzilla begins to follow him after dealing with the A.M.F. forces. Battra soon arrives in Tokyo where he meets Mothra. Battra begins to spin a cocoon around Tokyo Tower, with his larval stage coming to an end. Mothra watches over the coon and when Godzilla arrives, she battles the nuclear saurian while Battra continues to his metamorphosis. Once Battra hatches, he helps Mothra deal with Godzilla as both divine moths carry Godzilla off before dropping him in the ocean before Battra and Mothra disappear. In 1975, Battra appeared in Accra, Ghana, where he is seen taking part in a heated battle royal against Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Kumonga, Megalon, Ebirah, and Hedorah due to the rogue scientist Dr. Deverich testing his Psionic Transmitter on them. He then uses the transmitter to order Battra and the other Kaiju to destroy the building he and the A.M.F. soldiers (who had come to arrest him) were in. Years later in 2001, when King Ghidorah and Gigan appeared and attacked Terra, Mothra and Battra joined forces to combat the two space monsters, but were severely overwhelmed by the two. During the battle, Battra was gravely wounded by King Ghidorah, forcing Mothra to place a seal on Battra in order for him to reincarnate fully healed, placing him in a new egg. Kingdom of Monsters Arc Three years later in 2004, Battra's egg was discovered by the psychic twins Minnette and Mallory, who claim the egg as theirs. Later on, the French military prepare to use explosives to destroy the egg, only for the twins to kill all the soldiers there. The egg eventually hatches as Battra appears in his larva form, but due to his mind being compromised from just hatching, he was immediately subjected to Minnette and Mallory's mind control. Battra later arrives in France and proceeds to obliterate the French military under Minette and Mallory's orders, and when they later arrive in Paris, Battra enters his cocoon stage on the Eiffel Tower. When Radon attacks Paris, Battra hatches from his cocoon in his Imago Form and battles Radon until Minette and Mallory use their psychic powers to also take control of Radon and decide to try and control Godzilla as well. Battra and Radon later arrive in Washington D.C. and discover the unconscious bodies of Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah, who had both been defeated by MechaGodzilla, and take Godzilla's body to a nuclear power plant. After dropping him onto the power plant and Battra uses his Prism Beams to blow it up, the twins attempted to take control of Godzilla's mind, but were unable to do so and Godzilla fought both Battra and Radon, only for all three of them to defeat each other at the same time. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Battra attacks the Yongsan Garrison in Seoul, South Korea. He is eventually taken down and captured by the Kaiju Kill Crew, being sent to the Monster Island facility along with Anguirus, Kumonga and Titanosaurus. Soon Battra and the other captured kaiju are released when the Space Monsters attack Earth. Battra and Titanosaurus go to London to confront SpaceGodzilla but are beaten by the space kaiju. Devonian Arc In 2010, Battra appears in Dr. Kenji Ando's conference about the resent kaiju activity Dr Ando states that Battra's location if currently unknown. Battra also appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, he is seen in his Larval form burrowing into the ground soon after the battle between King Caesar and Megalon. He is also present in the 'Fire' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, Battra is summoned by the psychic twins Minette and Mallory who are on a military plane. After recuing the twins, they order Battra to take them to infant Island and kill Mothra. Once there, Battra does battle with his sister but Mothra is still suffering from her wound from Destoroyah. While Mothra secures the Shobijin, Battra is confronted by Mothra's offspring and Infant Island Natives, but Battra kills the humans and overpowers the larva. After Mothra tells her children to take the Shobijin to Monster Islands, Battra continues the battle with her. Battra fires his Prism Beams at Mothra who deflects the beams with her Mirror Scales, killing her in the process. Battra is then ordered to hunt down Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. He arrives on Monster Islands and attacks the larva and destroys several military ships. However the Trilopods invade the Islands and attack the monsters, Battra is attacked by a Trilopod and has his DNA absorbed. He is saved by Minette and Mallory who manage to kill the Trilopod/Battra Hybrid with their psychic abilities, passing out afterwards. After Minette and Mallory awaken, Battra is ordered to hunt down Lucy Caprell's team in Okinawa. After killing several soliders, Battra is about to kill Lucy and her friends but is stopped by King Caesar. Battra fights back but is overpowered by Caesar until the two are intercepted by Trilopods, Battra being thrown into own by Caesar. While King Caesar is confronting Minette and Mallory, Battra attempts a surprise attack but sudden turns tail and flies way, leaving his masters to King Caesar's wrath. Afterwards Battra is not seen since. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War and the deaths of Minette and Mallory, Battra's hatred for humanity began to grow further, which lead him to join with SpaceGodzilla and form the Earth Conquerors. In 2016, after the failed mission in Brisbane SpaceGodzilla announces an attack on Monster Islands and Battra and the other Conquerors join him. Battra and the other Conquerors confront Godzilla and the Earth Defenders, when Godzilla refuses SpaceGodzilla's offer of joining the Conquerors, Battra and the rest of the Conquerors prepare to attack the Earth Defenders. However a magic circle created by Grimoire Heart appears above the Islands and sucks both kaiju factions into it, transporting them to Earth Land. Once in Earth Land, Battra and the other Conquerors track down the source of the magic circle; The Airship of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. After confronting Master Hades and the Seven Kin of Purgatory, both evil teams form an alliance after learning of their biggest threats Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders have joined forces. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, when the Shobijin are showing the core members of Fairy Tail Godzilla's memories, they see Battra in the memories, witnessing his battles with Godzilla, SpaceGodzilla, King Caesar and Mothra including the murder of his sister. Tenrou Island Arc Within a couple of weeks the Airship is approaching Tenrou Island. As the Earth Conquerors are preparing for war, Battra attacks Gaira for bringing up Mothra's death but his ordered to stop by SpaceGodzilla. As they prepare to attack the Island, they are confronted by a giant-sized Master Makarov Dreyar. As Caprico transports the other Conquroros and Seven Kin of Purgatory, Battra is ordered to stay on the Airship by SpaceGodzilla as they watch Hades confront Makarov. Afterwards Battra asks SpaceGodzilla why he asked him stay behind and SpaceGodzilla states that there could be a possible case of Treachery from Grimoire Heart. Battra is soon ordered to by SpaceGodzilla to hunt down Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. While outside the airship, Battra witnesses the Tenrou Tree beginning to fall. Battra soon makes his way to hunt down Mothra Lea and Mothra Leo. As he flies through the forest, dark storm clouds begin to form overhead. Battra soon sees the Fairy Tail base camp and spots Mothra Leo. Battra fires his Prism Beams at Mothra Leo. However, Leo is saved when Lisanna Strauss who saw the attack coming their way. Battra continues to fly towards the base camp as Lisanna, Cana Alberona, Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Kamoebas, Kumonga and Gaira try to see who fired the attack. Levy soon spots Battra coming their way and the entire group is horrified when they realise its him. Battra from fires multiple energy blasts at the group, forcing them to duck for cover as the Rogue Divine Moth arrives at the base camp. Battra soon engages the base camp team in combat. He avoids Gorosaurus jaws and fires his Prism Beam at the dinosaurus. When Levy uses Solid Script: Fire, Battra manage to disspate the fire attack with Terra Claw before he fires his Prism Beams at the Bluenete but Levy is saved by Gajeel. Using his own Mirror Scales, he manages to halt a unison projectile attack from Freed and Kamoebas. Battra narrowly dodges Cana's Summon Lighting and fires his Firma Ray at the card mage who dodges the attack. Baragon, Kumonga and Bickslow attack in unison with Magma Buster, Poison Stingers and Line Formation but Battra is able to counter with his Macrocosm Bolts which cancels out their attack. Elfman and Gaira both charge the moth and prepare to strike with their fists but Battra ascend into the air and strikes the duo with his Prism Beams. As he returns to the ground, Battra tells the Fairy Tail mages and Earth Defenders that despite their effort, their attempht to fight back futile. Battra sees that Gaira has allied himself with Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders, stating Gaira has betrayed the Earth Conquerors. Gaira answer back as he states how the Conquerors threaten Sanda to join and states that he fought Battra would have tact. Angered, Battra attmphes to destroy Battra but is soon stopped when Lisanna comes forward and begs Battra to stop. Lisanna tells that she understands why Battra would hate humans but states that his hatred towards humans isn't worth destroying anything Mothra stood for. Battra glares at Lisanna and states she could never understand and that humans are all destructive, and how he never understood what Mothra saw in them. Lisanna argues that Mothra could have saw the good in humans, she tries to remind Battra how he and Mothra cared for each other before sealing himself away. Battra soon reveals to Lisanna that he never sealed himself away, a lie told by the Shobijin, he tells Lisanna the reality of his sealing. He explains how he and Mothra battled Gigan and King Ghidorah in 2001 only for him to be mortal wounded by the dragon until Mothra placed a healing spell to reincarnate him in a healed body and waited for Mothra to return, until his mind was controlled by Minette and Mallory upon hatching from his egg. He continues as he syas that after an encounter with Godzilla in 2004, he was freed from the twins control and managed to find Mothra, expressing how despite their deference, Mothra was the light in his life. He soon retells how he controlled by Minette and Mallory in 2014 and forced to kill Mothra, much to Lisanna's horror. Battra tells how once he was freed from the twin's control for good, he came to realise how evil humans, how he was meant to serve Terra but was forced to kill his sister. Upon being remind of Mothra's death, he anger grow and was further enraged by how he found out Mothra's children and priestess were still willing to defend humanity. Battra announces how he will destroy every last humans and plans to start with Fairy Tail as he unleashes his Dark Hurricane upon the group. Battra watches over the group as they get the full force of the Dark Hurricane, with Battra stating humanity will pay for its crimes in the name of Terra and Mothra. However, a calm blue energy begins to emit from Mothra Lea's cocoon as it glows brightly. Battra is shocked at the sight of his niece's glowing cocoon. As the cocoon begins to crack open and the Shobijin sing their prayer, Battra attempts to destroy the cocoon with his Prism Beams but he is too late as Mothra Lea emerges from her cocoon not only as in her Imago but is also Kaiju sized. All present at the base camp are shocked at by Lea's new form, Battra goes from shocked to enraged as he turns his attention to the Shobijin and attempts to destroy them. However, his rush to get him is struck down by a energy attack, the owner of said attack is Varan. As Battra recovers from Varan's attack, he sees the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail mages surround him as the Rogue Divine Moth continues to battle the group. Battra dodges Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar and Baragon's Magma Buster but is put in the path of Cana's Sun's Strength and Levy's Solid Script: Thunder. Whilst Battra dodge's Cana's attack, he is struck by Levy's attack. Freed flies above Battra and uses Dark Ecriture: Darkness to transform and strikes Battra to the ground with Darkness Flare Bomb. As Battra dodges Gorosaurus's attack, he declares he will not be defeated, only to trapped with Kumonga's Death Net. Battra is left open as Gaira throws Kamoebas towards Battra as the turtle performs Shell Smash. Soon Gaira grabs Battra by his abdominal pincers and the dark moth is thrown into the path of Varan's Oral Beam. When Varan is distracted, Battra strikes back at Varan with his Prism Beam. Battra admits he has underestimated the group but declares will avenge Mothra's death as he unleashes his Macrocosm Bolts upon the entire group. Abilities Prism Beam: Battra can fire a red or purple beam of energy from his eye which can cause lots of damaged to his opponents as seen with his battles with Mothra, SpaceGodzilla, Radon, King Caesar and the basecamp team. Terra Claw: Battra can channel energy from his body into claws which begin to glow with purple energy. This attack can be used to dissipate or destroy an oncoming projectile attack by Battra striking with his energy charged claw. It is even capable of countering magic such as with Levy's Solid Script: Fire. Firma Ray: From the pincers at the end of his abdomen, Battra is capable of firing a beam of red electrical energy at this opponents. Mirror Scales: Like Mothra, Battra possess the ability to emit a cloud of reflective scales from his wings (in his case they a reddish-orange in colour) and use it to deflect on coming attacks. These scales are even capable of causing Kamoebas's Rock Blast to explode on contact. Macrocosm Bolts: From his wings, Battra is capable of unleashing a barrage of red lighting. This attack is capable of striking multiple opponents such as when Battra unleashed this attack upon the members of the Fairy Tail basecamp team. Flight: As a winged monster Battra is capable of flying a great speeds, allowing him to rival Mothra and Radon in the air. Dark Hurricane: A powerful wind attack that Battra can unleash by a single flap of his wings. This dark takes the form of a dark wing that spreads which has two effects. The first being that is capable of blowing opponents away similar to attacks used by Rodana and Titanosaurus. The second is that the Dark Hurricane is actually capable of sucking the oxygen from the very air itself. Any opponent who isn't being blown away by the winds will instead slowly suffocate as the oxygen disappears. Immense Strength: Battra is shown to have great physical strength, being able to carry and throw Mothra. His clawed legs allow him rip the wings of a military plane as well as carry and throw military ships. He is capable of taking own mutlple opponents including the Fairy Tail basecamp team made up of Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Freed and Bickslows as well the Earth Defenders Gorosaurus, Baragon, Varan, Mothra Leo, Kamoebas, Kumonga and Gaira. In his Larval form, his strength allowed him to burrow underground. Durability: Battra has shown to quite durably when in battle. He is shown to endure a powerful beating from opponents like King Caesar. His is also capable of taking beatings from multiple opponents as with his battle with Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders on Tenrou Island. Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju